tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alter-Ego (Fate/Charisma)
|type = |name = Alter-Ego}}Alter-Ego '(アルターエゴ, ''Arutā Ego) is the Alter Ego-class Servant of Rana Yukon in the 10th Holy Grail War of Fate/Charisma and is able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru. Profile Identity Alter Ego`s True Name is 'Prince Tiamat '(???), a legendary Knight Prince who ruled over the city of Uruk during the time that Mesopotamia was one united country. The daughter of King Gilgamesh and Queen Mika; she is a divine being who abdicates on the throne choosing her uncle to take on her place until she is ready to once again hold the responsibility of the crown. As this Tiamat is vastly different from the main body, the route they went on as well as their accomplishments are vastly different. To spare the life of their kingdom, Tiamat agreed to become the Keystone of Heaven, becoming a favored worshiper of Ereshkigal; a unusual choice which surprised the Deities. Growing up as a accomplished Knight, she is a immensely will-empowered young women and believes in self-determination; she understands human nature at it`s core but doesn`t understand the concept of never giving up. She eventually became the King of Uruk, after much persuading by her people. Childhood Tiamat was born into a time of magic known by Mages as the Age of Gods. The problems caused after her father King Gilgamesh refused to bend to the whim of the Mesopotamian Deities was rectified after his death. Tiamat was born into this period as the heir to the throne, the daughter of the King of Uruk, Gilgamesh and the Water Goddess, Mika. With the death of her mother when she was only a baby, Tiamat grew up in a rich and luxurious lifestyle but yearned to explore the world and experience life growing, to see people accomplish impossible feats and use magic, watch epic battles and battle to save people. This desire caused her to become a dedicated follower of the Underworld`s Goddess, Ereshkigal with the belief that everything will live and then die at some point only to be reborn as something new or better; a notion that Ereskigal was surprised by. After the death of her father on the eve of her 10th birthday, Ereshkigal offered Tiamat the chance to become her lover, and one she refused saying that "she was not good enough for a mighty Goddess." Her tenacity and willpower impressed even Anu who noted that she could become the new Keystone of the Pantheon even if she was not born for that purpose. Anu descended from the heavens and offered her the chance to become the Keystone of Heaven, which she agreed to if upon her death she was allowed a spot in the Underworld as Ereshkigal`s immortal lover. Seeing the deal as balance and equal, Anu agreed and Tiamat returned to Urk; determined to set things right. Abdication Deciding against ascending to the throne despite her claim to the throne, Tiamat allowed her uncle to rule in her stead until she was ready to rule herself. Even Anu, Ishtar, and Ereshkigal were alarmed by this decision claiming that if she was to be their Keystone of Heaven; she was going have to rule Uruk. However, she mentioned to them that she was a person first, and that she wanted to rule wisely. This viewpoint was noted as wise by her people and she regarded herself as "simply an observer". After abdicating on the throne; Tiamat would travel around going on adventures with the Deities and training to become more stronger. As she traveled she gained new knowledge and become more intelligent more capable to rule like a true king should rule. This experience would later help her in a more personal way as she had sworn to produce a new Keystone of Heaven no matter the costs to the Pantheon of Uruk. Personal Affairs Due to being unable to marry to produce a new Keystone of Heaven for the Deities through marriage and childbirth because her hand in marriage was promised to Ereshkigal, the latter who threatened to shut the Gates of the Dead if her wishes were not obeyed. Fearful of her wishes and unwilling to go against them, Anu granted the ability of having babies from her thoughts to Tiamat which allowed her to birth many children which made her happy. However, after her people protested that their Prince needed to marry, Anu ordered Ishtar to punish the people and so she did; to protect the one rightfully claimed as her sister`s bride she would go to any measure to do that. Summoning her bow and threatening to level the city unless they stopped with the talk of marrying their Prince off, so Ishtar managed to secure the freedom of Tiamat who was unaware of these events unfolding in quick succession. Ascension to the Throne Having traveled around for a young time, Tiamat decided to return to the city and resume her daily duties as the Prince. However, soon talk traveled around that soon the Prince would have to ascend to the throne due to being the rightful heir. Tiamat reluctantly ascended to the throne on the eve of her 16th birthday and became the newest King of Uruk. She felt like she was responsible for everything and everybody in Uruk and desperately wanted to understand human emotions; something that perplexed her. She was considered a wise and fair king who bore no hatred yet bore no happiness being completely empty of emotions which caused her to be called uncaring, cruel, and emotionless by the people of the neighboring countries. This notion enraged the people of her country and they initiated a war that dragged Tiamat in. To protect her people from getting hurt, Tiamat fought with her subordinates alone; her subordinates being blessed by Anu in battle. Successfully winning the war, but gaining a valuable lesson and clue on the meaning of emotions; Tiamat doggily pursued the meaning of life and emotions themselves as well as their usage. This eventually caused her people to recognize that their King was truly clueless on the true meaning of life and emotions. Deciding to teach her the meaning of both, her people taught her valuable lessons that allowed her to flourish as a true leader. Kingdom Tiamat needed to act as the son of the king, as the one to govern the many territories and control the knights had to be male. Many of her people were suspicious of her but let the matter die, due to her commanding skills. Honored as a charismatic leader, she inspired hope in her citizens and fear in her enemies; with her ideals being followed by her people. Although, she covered herself in literal steel, her armor was not heavy as it was enchanted to be lightweight by one of Ishtar`s Sacred Priestess`. She was a fair but strict leader who believed in self-determination and she protected her people without question and without words even needing to be issued. Her strong, willful, and hard-headed nature caused some people with her subordinates, but she was considered to be the most kindest ruler in the history of Uruk making her father pale next to her in comparison. She strictly kept to the oath that a King is like the world to their people and is allowed to be happy. This mindset allowed her to be a successful King and no Knights revolted underneath her rule as a result due to her ideals aligning up with their ideals. Downfall Pazuzu had recently taken an interest in the young Prince, intending to take her as his husband. In a cruel twist of faith, Anu allowed the marriage to happen as he was being manipulated by Pazuzu. Tiamat was forcibly abducted from Uruk by Anu. As this was a loveless marriage, Tiamat was not happy and waited for the day that she would free. Enraged that the King of the Wind Demons would dare take somebody she openly declared as her possession, Ereshkigal angrily demanded that Ishtar go rescue her lover. In an enraged fit, Ishtar who despised demons fired her Bow of Heaven at the Palace of the King of the Wind Demons drawing his attention and causing him to leave the Palace. Tiamat then escaped the Palace but was noticed by the Wind Demon King who trapped her intending to lock her away in a large cage. To aid the young Prince, Ishtar summoned Tiamat`s weapons from Uruk allowing her to fight the Demon King on equal grounds. As they fought, Tiamat`s power reserves were worn down and as a result she narrowly escaped close calls. In an effort to end the fight, Tiamat sliced the Demon apart but he regenerated in seconds. Pazuzu then speared Tiamat through the chest. Ishtar decided to end Pazuzu`s life along with Tiamat who sadly smiled at the Goddess. Channeling the power of the Bow of Heaven into a single arrow, she ended their life by firing her bow. Her dying body was escorted back to Uruk by Ishtar. She would to the Underworld ascending as a full immortal and becoming a true Deity. She would later make a contract with the World to become a Heroic Spirit in exchange for seeing the world once more and learning once more. Appearance Personality Tiamat is hard-headed, bears a strong will refusing to bow down to her superiors, serious, and level-headed even in situations of grave danger. Even among all of the Servants in her class, Tiamat remains as the sole level-headed choice for Masters. Though she does have a streak of being head-strong, her hard-headed nature is not to the point of being unbearable though. In certain situations, she may decide to do something that is completely the opposite of who she is just for the fun of it. Relationships '''Rana Yukon Her former master, Tiamat highly respects her combat prowess, as she was highly skilled in the usage of sixty different sword styles, strong enough to best a Saber-class Servant. When she speaks of her former master she is always comparing her to Ritsuka Fujimaru saying her faults were no different from Ritsuka`s faults. Though she had a frail body, she still fought for her wish to ensure the death of her mother was peaceful. Ritsuka Fujimaru Tiamat is exsparated that he would even suggest fighting and often argues with him over who`s the master and who is the Heroic Spirit. Being a Heroic Spirit and a Divine Spirit at, Tiamat is always offended when he asks her to stay low and hide. Though she is not arrogant, she believes in her strength to protect her master, a fact that she has to beat into her master`s oh so thick skull. As their bond grows as master and servant, Tiamat believes in the strength in his convictions promising her weapons to be for defending her master and her fellow servant comrades. Mashu Kyrielight Pazuzu Ereskigal Ishtar Anu Gilgamesh Enkidu Role Fate/Charisma Fate/stay night Fate/Grand Order Interlude Capsule Servant Chibichuki! Fate/Extella Fate/Extella Link Other Appearances * Carnival Phantasm - * Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - * Fate/Apocrypha - * Fate/Extra / CCC - * None-Type-Moon Works - * Fate/strange fake - Abilities Alter-Ego is a Heroic Spirit who was revered as a Heroic Spirit. Combat Magic Circuits Magic Resistance Instinct Riding Contract Forms and Alternate Versions Swimsuit |Engvoice = |type = Servant, Human|gender = Female}} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Knights Category:Sovereigns Category:King Category:Mesopotamian Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Genderswapped Heroic Spirits Category:Divine Spirits Category:Immortal